<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Щенячьи нежности by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083515">Щенячьи нежности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В какой бы заднице Билли не оказался, он всегда оставлял за собой последнее слово. Даже если это не совсем в его интересах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Щенячьи нежности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета maily.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что?! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — Билли вдруг заорал. — Что я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в задницу? Ну что, теперь доволен?</p><p>— Э-э-эй, погоди, чувак, — выставил руки вперед Стив. </p><p>Он был огорчен и сбит с толку, но праздновать труса было совсем не в его духе, и Стив, как мог, старался держать марку.</p><p>— Билли, не злись. Слушай, ну если тебя это так напрягает... — Он быстро облизнул губы. — Давай... Ну... Давай я буду снизу.</p><p>Билли с недовольным рыком закатил глаза.</p><p>— Все-таки ты тупой, Харрингтон. Проблема не в том, кто кого будет пялить. Проблема в том, что я действительно этого хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в задницу. Понял теперь? Что, блин, со мной не так?</p><p>Стив уставился на него, как будто впервые увидел, и растерянно заморгал. Он правда только что все это услышал? Не померещилось, точно? </p><p>Для верности он незаметно ущипнул себя за ногу, но вместо того, чтобы растаять в воздухе, как положено порядочной галлюцинации, Билли схватил Стива за локоть и, развернув к себе лицом, прорычал:</p><p>— Что, блин, со мной не так? </p><p>Стив ойкнул. Точно не померещилось. </p><p>— Послушай, дружище... — начал он, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться. — Я тебя сейчас, наверное, разочарую, но если ты хочешь со мной трахаться, один из нас все равно окажется снизу. По-любому. </p><p>— Да знаю я... — Билли откинулся в кресле машины и закурил. Тяжелый запах табака поплыл по салону машины. — Просто меня бесит, что этого хочу я. Понимаешь? — Он раздраженно взмахнул сигаретой. — Такая подстава, прикинь... Как будто мое собственное тело меня же и предает. </p><p>Стив наморщил лоб, пытаясь это себе представить, но потерпел неудачу. У него с телом не было никаких разногласий. </p><p>— Окей, — продолжал тем временем Билли, — я запал на парня. Разобрались, проехали. Не так уж страшен оказался черт, как его малюют. Окей, я запал на тебя... Ты хотя бы красавчик. — Стив смущенно хмыкнул. Он не хотел показывать, но все-таки был польщен. — Но вот это вот все... Черт. Я просто не знаю. А что... Что дальше? Чего я еще вдруг захочу? Нацепить чулки? Губы накрасить? — Лицо передернуло от отвращения. — Бесит. Бесит, что никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя за следующим поворотом.</p><p>Билли зажал сигарету в зубах и, скрестив руки на руле, вздохнул и лег грудью сверху. </p><p>Стив молчал. В голове было свежо и пусто, как в комнате после весенней уборки. Почему-то в кино герои в такие моменты всегда знали, как поступить, что сказать... Как-то находили правильные слова. А в жизни все было нелепо до крайности. Никаких нужных слов на ум не приходило. Хотелось взять Билли за руку, но было как-то неловко. Да и Харгроув легко мог взбеситься в ответ на его «щенячьи нежности». </p><p>Он осторожно ткнул Билли кулаком в плечо. Мол, ты чего, приятель? Не грузись. Прорвемся.</p><p>Билли косо посмотрел на него исподлобья и вздохнул:</p><p>— Ладно, проехали. С тобой хотя бы не скучно, — и практически без связи с предыдущим поинтересовался: — Когда там, говоришь, предки у тебя сваливают? Завтра?</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул Стив.</p><p>— Ладно, я тогда у своих отмажусь, что останусь ночевать у приятеля. Так. Что нам понадобится? Какой-нибудь жирный крем типа смазки? Еще что?</p><p>— Презервативы... — В голосе Стива прозвучало сомнение.</p><p>— Да ну нахер. На фига они нам вообще? — рассеянно отмахнулся Билли. — Девчонок в этой машине все равно нет, залететь некому... — Глаза у него вдруг расширились, в них загорелся дьявольский огонек. — Черт, Харрингтон. Я только сейчас сообразил, что в нашей ситуации есть свои плюсы. </p><p>Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Например, можно трахаться без резинок! — Билли сделал брови чертиком и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Всю жизнь об этом мечтал.</p><p>— Вся жизнь, — уточнил Стив, — это те полгода, с тех пор как тебе дала какая-то пьяная старшеклассница в Сан-Диего?</p><p>— Тц-тц-тц, — покачал головой Билли и положил руку ему на колено. — Сейчас ты у меня договоришься, амиго.</p><p>— Да ладно? — Стив усмехнулся и показал ему средний палец.</p><p>Билли хищно облизнулся.</p><p>— Точно тебе говорю, красавчик.</p><p>И со смачным звуком обхватил палец губами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>